onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wotans
Racial Establishment Can we just understand if its not a pure giant or fishman and its classified as something else (a wotan) its not either. I see no need to add Big Pan to both pages as he is both but also neither. One-Winged Hawk 09:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Example: Zedonk (Zebra/donkey cross) is not classified in modern life as either race, but under its cross name. Also Ligers (Lion/tiger), Cama (Camel/llama). One-Winged Hawk 09:55, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Neptunes Daughter Neptunes Daughter, would be in this wouldnt she? Making her the first Non-Filler Wotan.. :Are you referring to Big Pan? He's not filler...? Anyway, I don't think giant mermen/mermaids fall under this category unless Oda states otherwise. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I doubt she's a wotan. That would mean the princes would almost have to be wotans. Also, we don't know if there's a Mrs. Neptune, so we really can't say anything about traits passed through breeding.DancePowderer 03:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Name of Article Shouldn't this article be named "Wotan" instead of "Wotans"? My reason is that only one Wotan has ever been introduced in One Piece. We don't even know whether there are any other Wotans. So why don't change the Wotan and if another Wotan is introduced we can always change it back. 15:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) it's a race. 15:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ^ 15:28, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Though I don't get why we use an English plural mark for this race, and not for other invented Japanese words like Kuja or Shichibukai. It isn't grammatically correct to refer to a race as plural unless you are talking about more than one of the race such as "those two humans". SeaTerror (talk) 19:25, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Is this page really needed? Do we really need this page? Olny one Wotan showed up and we might not see anymore of them Joekido (talk) 02:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes... It's a race. 02:45, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ^^^^^^ WU out - 07:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Half giant and half??? We say wotans are half giants and half fishmen. But what about merfolk? They are basically the same race as fishmen, since they can breeed themselves. Probably (in real world's terms) even a giant and a merman/marmaid would have a wotan child. So I think it would be more cautional to say wotans are half giant and half "a sea creature". I don't know what is the expression used by Oda himself to present wotans to readers, however it could be wise to check it. --Meganoide (talk) 00:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Merfolk can pass for human from the waist up. Fishmen can't. All the wotans we've seen have been fishmen. We know a wotan is what happens when a fishman and giant breed. For all we know a giant and a merfolk's offspring could be called something else. Wotan only applies to fishmen. 魚人と巨人のハーフ!! "魚巨人（ウォータン）"のビッグパン!!! (Half fishman and giant!! The "wotan" Big Pan!!!) The kanji for wotan (魚巨人) is literally Fish-Giant-Man. Since mermaid is 人魚 (fishman backwards), a cross between a mermaid and giant would probably be 巨人魚 instead, and called something else. 03:14, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ok Zodiaque, thank you very much. DP, you're forgetting that merfolk can have fishmen children. That's why I thought that even merfolk could have a giant-fishman child (which is what we call a wotan). OMG!! This makes me think a revolutionary discovery! A wotan is not a son of a giant and a fishman, but a son of a giant and a sea creature. The genes given by the second parent are those of a fishmen... but they can come from a merfolk! It's a proven fact that fishmen and merfolk have genes which shuffle easily. I hope to be understood. --Meganoide (talk) 11:55, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Wotan qualification Do Dellinger and Sapi qualify as Wotans? I mean the only difference between them and Big Pan and Sebastian is their half human not giant. All four are on the Fishman page as hybrids. MrHammer91 (talk) 01:06, November 22, 2014 (UTC) No they do not. Wotan is half fishman and half giant. 03:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC)